


Mr. Happy Noodle

by Aphistas, theartificialwolf



Series: RP Miscellany [9]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, silly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphistas/pseuds/Aphistas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: Katya tries to cheer Violet up.





	

“It’s a happy noodle! It’s supposed to make you happy! It must be broken."

 

Violet looked skeptically at the single strategically-placed smiley face printed on the condom Katya as wearing. “I can’t believe you paid 6€ for this in Amsterdam…”

 

Katya looked down at her smiley faced dick. “I though it looked happy.” Katya then raised her head and smiled at Violet. “Come on,” Katya gyrated her hips, making her smiley dick dance around, “you can’t not smile at Mr. Smiley McFornicate.” 

 

Violet laughed loudly. Something about Katya utter commitment to this ridiculously silly thing made it all the sexier. She rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. “Promise you’ll never call your dick that again,” she giggled as she climbed into Katya’s lap. “You’re an idiot but I love you.” With Katya’s guidance, she sunk down, taking her lover in with a groan. “Fuck!”

 

Katya groaned as Violet sunk down on her cock. “Ahhh… What,” Panting a little, Katya grinned up at Violet, “you don’t like Mr. Smiley McFornicate? Mr. Smiley McFornicate certainly likes,” Katya thrusted her hips up, driving her cock further into Violet, “you.” After she brought her hips back down, Katya reached for one of Violet’s hands and brought it to her lips where she placed a kiss to her fingers. “I love you too,” a smirk formed on Katya’s face, “Miss Loves Mr. Smiley McFornicate.” 

 

Violet groaned. “I hate you.” Another deep thrust and Violet was changing her tune. “Fuck, I love you.” She pushed herself down in time with Katya’s upward thrust. “Don’t stop.” Katya didn’t. “I need you, I know.” Violet looked in Katya’s eyes and despite whatever goofy thing she called her dick, Violet knew she’d never stop loving her. With every thrust, she repeated it like a mantra. “I love you, I love you, I love you!” 

Katya didn't stop with her thrusting and Violet kept riding her. They knew each other perfectly and built up to a steady rhythm. 

"Don't ever leave me," Violet said. 

Katya kissed Violet's lips. "Never. You're stuck with me. You'll never get rid of me."

Violet laughed. "Good. Because I'm keeping you." She leaned in to kiss Katya and found herself flipped on her back so that Katya could set a faster, but still unhurried pace. 

Violet clung to Katya, and kept her body open to Katya's thrusts. "Fuuuuuck, baby, you make me feel so good."

Katya chuckled. "You make me feel so good too. Fuck, I love your ass. But I love you more. All of you. You're so perfect."

Violet smiled and held Katya's face as they kissed. "You're perfect for me."

Katya grinned. "Mr. Smiley McFornicate thinks you're perfect too."

Violet groaned and laughed. "You big dork! Shut up and fuck me."


End file.
